fresh_startfandomcom-20200213-history
Yomegan
The Yomegan is a a semi-canon doujutsu based off of the doujutsu displayed by Yome from team Shira in the second chunin exams. It shares some abilities with the canon version such as water droplet vision, sensitivity to light and microvision. When Yomegan is activated, the pupil grows to let in as much light as possible causing the pupil to overtake the sclera and turn the entire eye black. When dormant, a yomegan user has a normal seeming eye. When in the dark, a yomegan eye, even dormant, will fluoresce similar to a cat due to their reflective retinas which allow them to see better in the dark. When the light hits an active yomegan eye in a certain way in bright sunlight the yomegan will seem red due to the visibility of the retina through the extremely enlarged pupil Acquisiton The Yomegan is simply obtained through training of one's eye and is a kekkei genkai only obtainable by members of the Senme clan of Sunagakure. It takes much training and dedication to activate, stressing the eye enough to wear out one's 'simple photoreceptors' otherwise known as the photoreceptors that everyone else has. Every Senme is born with 3 sets of photoreceptors: the simple photoreceptors, the secondary photoreceptors and the exhaustive photoreceptors. From the time they're born, Senmes train their eyes to a great extent and in some cases earlier than others, a Senme will tire the simple photoreceptors to the point that they temporarily turn off. Once they shut down, this causes their body to go into a reaction that causes their secondary photoreceptors to activate. While the simple photoreceptors are turned off, the Senme will find it hard to navigate. The secondary photoreceptors are too sensitive and they will often find themselves either seeing things in a magnified way or a telescopic way. Once the simple photoreceptors reactivate, the Senme will be able to use the two in unison being able to easily readjust their vision in whatever way they want, easily seeing things far in the distance, at a normal range or up close with microscopic vision. This however is only the beginning of their training, as now they must train their eyes to attune to water droplet reflection vision, So even if someone obtains a yomegan, without a Senme trainer, they would find they lack almost half of yomegan's abilities unless they were able to learn the waterdroplet hiden. Abilities * Telescopic Vision The user can vividly see extremely long distances away. Useful for scouting and tracking. * Microscopic Vision The user can see microscopic details. Useful for precision is feats that require extreme accuracy or chakra control. * Hyper-Detailed Vision The Yomegan eye has 10 million photoreceptors per square mm in their retinas. An inactive, resting Yomegan only uses about 1 million per square mm which is still significantly higher than the max photoreceptor-count which is 180,000 per sq mm. 1 million is about the same vision as a falcon. The high number of cone cell photoreceptors is what causes their extremely detailed vision. A resting Yomegan eyes uses 1 million photoreceptors granting the user 20/5 vision meaning they can see from 20 feet away with detail what the average person can see from 5 feet away. This means the a resting yomegan can spot a single freckle on a person's face from 20 feet away The extremely dilated pupil of an active Yomegan eye causes more light to enter their eye triggering the activate of 3 million photoreceptors per sq mm granting the user 20/0.5 vision, allowing them to essentially tell apart a single pore of a human's face from 20 feet away. Shakutenken yomegan increases the blood and chakra flow to the eye triggering the activation of all the photoreceptors in the eye, granting them 1000/0.5 vision meaning they can see from 1000 feet away with enough detail to notice a single pore on the human face. * Selective Line of Sight By determining which water droplets they look into, a Senme can effectively choose their line of sight in such a way that it avoids barriers or obscurities that would obscure a vision that moved in a straight line. * Night Vision Their enhanced photosensitivity allows them to see in the dark. Useful for ambushing in complete darkness. * Panoramic Vision 360° vision by using the reflections on water droplets to see behind them and to the side while simultaneously looking in front of them. * Motion Sensitive Vision Motion vision gives the Yomegan eye hypersensitivity to movement, being able to detect movements as small as 10,000 times the diameter of a hydrogen atom. This effect also negates motion blur caused by fast moving objects giving them incredible accuracy and evasiveness. Transformations Through further training by simultaneously exhausting the simple and secondary groups of photoreceptors, a yomegan eye will activate the Shakutenken yomegen for the first time. Shakutenken's group of photoreceptors are known as the 'exhaustive photoreceptors' because Shakutenken can only be used for short 20 minute bursts at a time at most by an experienced user. After the receptors are exhausted. one's eyes will return to base form with only the simple photoreceptors for a time until the secondary photoreceptors reactive. The exhaustive photoreceptors take the longest time to recover, leaving the user unable to use Shakutenken again for an extended period of time. Shakutenken is a japanese word meaning 'Weak point' or "Shatterpoint'. It was named after the hijutsu that goes along with it's visual abilities Shakutenken Abilities * Molecular Vision The molecular vision of the Shakutenken Yomegan allows one to see the molecules in the air, essentially allowing the to see the flow of wind which can then be better taken into consideration when throwing projectiles or forming long range attacks, essentially giving the user near-perfect accuracy. This also allows them to be able to physically see the difference between ordinarily identical forms of matter such as sulfuric acid and water * Shatter-point Vision The overly detailed molecular vision of the Shakutenken Yomegan can see the weakest points in a rigid object such as rocks, crystals or bones. This is paired with the chakra form technique known as Shakutenken which allows one to force chakra in between the molecules of rigid objects in such a way that it causes them to shatter with a single soft touch. This, paired with X-Ray Vision, allows the user to break bones in an enemy with a single soft touch. The Shakutenken causes extreme strain to the eye, resulting in the fact that the Shakutenken can only be kept up for a maximum of 20 minutes by the user before it becomes too much to maintain and fades into the regular dormant Yomegan form which looks like a normal eye. Getting your own chakra into someone else's chakra system to break bones costs an extensive amount of chakra and expends the duration of the Shakutenken's abilities if the strike is successful. A Kage level skilled user can activate Shakutenken again in 5 minutes A jounin can activate again in 40 minutes A chunin can activate again in 3 hours If you use Shakutenken then after its been exhausted, you cant activate Yomegan at all until the cooldown period is over * X-Ray Vision The Shakutenken Yomegan activates a previously dormant form of cone cell in the eye that allows the user to see the X-Ray spectrum of light and see through objects, most notably the body.